Debilidad y orgullo? (Original)
by Saiya-Bela
Summary: Una historia que trata de seguir la linea temporal original de la serie, después de la pelea con Cell y antes de la saga de Buu, 2 saiyajines regresan a la tierra pero su vida ahora sera muy diferente.
1. Nuevos descubrimientos

Todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas son bienvenidos!

Les comento que la historia contiene escenas bastante explicitas.

Espero que la disfruten!

(Tuve un problema con mi otra cuenta, no he podido ingresar, así que obviamente hay otra historia, con el mismo nombre, por eso la palabra "original" al final del titulo de esta historia)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Nuevos descubrimientos

Pasaron algunos años después que el monstruo Cell fue derrotado, en el planeta reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, además era un día soleado y muy hermoso, igual que todos en la montaña Paoz, los pajarillos cantaban y se sentía una leve brisa, un tanto agradable.

Gohan era todo un hombre y en pocos meses asistiría a la preparatoria; pero, últimamente una idea un poco extraña cruzaba su mente.

-Sabes mamá me hubiera encantado conocer a la familia de mi padre, -susurro el joven, mientras terminaba el ultimo bocado de su plato.

-Pues no lo se hijo, recuerda que los antepasados de tu padre eran guerreros rebeldes y muy violentos, y ademas de un planeta que fue exterminado, no creo que ninguno de sus familiares se encuentren con vida, -le contesto Milk, desde el lavadero donde terminaba con algunos quehaceres domésticos.

-Si eso lo se, respondió el joven levantando el plato de la mesa y llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-Gracias mamá estuvo delicioso! -Dando unos pasos hacia la puerta. -Volveré para el almuerzo, tal vez entrene un poco, ademas iré a visitar al señor Piccolo y a Dende. -Le dijo con una voz muy entusiasmada.

- Cuídate mucho hijo, y recuerda muy pronto asistirás a la universidad, no quiero que te distraigas con los amigos de tu padre. -Le contesto la viuda, que en ese momento pensaba en como seria su vida si tan solo su esposo estuviera ahí. " Mi Goku, si supieras cuanto te extraño, si pudieras ver en el hombre en el que sea ha convertido nuestro hijo"

-Gohan solo sonrió, no te pongas triste mamá, Goten y yo estamos aquí para ti.

-La mujer solo sonrió un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al joven.

-Adiós mamá. -Cuídate cariño.

El muchacho se apresuro para llegar lo antes posible al templo sagrado y así comentarle a Piccolo lo que había estado pasando por su mente últimamente.

-Necesito saber que opina el señor Piccolo, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, si mi padre estuviera aquí le encantaría, si estoy seguro -Pensaba el joven mientras el recorrido hacia templo se hacia mas y mas corto.

Al llegar al templo se apresuro a saludar a sus amigos,

-Dende, Mr Popo, señor Piccolo. -Grito el joven entusiasmado-

-Que gusto verlos!

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y eres todo un hombre muy parecido a tu padre, -Respondió el hombre verde, con una sonrisa un tanto seria, pero algo amigable.

-Al parecer usted sigue igual. -Con una sonrisa en sus labios, le contesto el joven de cabello oscuro.

-Señor Piccolo me gustaría comentarle algo, no me atreví a comentárselo a mi madre, pues, me preocupa la reacción que pueda tomar. -Dijo el joven un poco sonrojado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, con un poco de pena.

- Te escucho Gohan.

-Pues mire usted, últimamente me he preguntado como seria conocer a algunos de los familiares de mi padre, y yo… me preguntaba si seria buena idea, pues ir en busca las esferas del dragón, y pedir que revivieran. -Gohan se adelanto antes de que Piccolo dijera algo

-Seria tan solo por algunos días, dijo un poco ensimismado y mirando hacia abajo, pronto asistiré a la preparatoria y tengo aun unos meses libres, ademas guardo mucha curiosidad al reflexionar sobre mis antepasados... Así.. q.. que… que opina? -Pregunto el muchacho con un poco de duda, pero a la vez una chispa de ilusión en su mirada.

-No es tan mala idea, aunque no se, eras aun muy pequeño, pero ya conoces a uno de tus familiares, recuerdas al hermano de tu padre, tu tío Raditz?

-Como olvidarlo -le dijo el joven un poco acongojado

-Aunque no creo que sea un gran problema, el poder que tenia Raditz no se compara al que ahora posees, se retracto el hombre.

-Entonces usted me ayudara? -Le pregunto el joven bastante entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo haré, un poco de aventura no me caería nada mal.

-Gracias señor Piccolo, sabia que podía contar con usted, no le comentare nada a mi madre, bueno usted sabe que reacción podría tomar y….

-Entiendo, Milk siempre ha sido una histérica, dramática. -Respondió con una voz un poco burlona.

-Bueno señor Piccolo, estaré aquí mañana temprano.

-Gohan estaba un poco desconcertado, si todo que lo que estaba planeando salía bien, seria excelente, pero un pequeño detalle lo perturbaba un poco, como se lo ocultaría a su madre, esa mujer que ha dado todo por él, en su cara se dibujo la desilusión, todo lo que había estado preparando, no le parecía tan buena idea ahora.

**Horas más tarde...**

En ciudad del Oeste, Bulma se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, de pronto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la tomo por sorpresa, era Gohan! la mujer se quedo pasmada al ver lo mucho que el joven pelinegro había crecido, además, era tan parecido a su amigo, su hermano, eso le produjo una nostalgia inexplicable, y respirando hondo, contuvo las lagrimas que intentaban salir, por esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Gohan! -Grito disimulada, queriendo ocultar la variedad de sentimientos que le provocaban la visita del hijo de Goku.

-Señora Bulma, es un placer.

-Bulma lo invito a pasar a la sala de estar donde sus padre se preparaban para salir en un viaje por todo el mundo.

-Pero si es el guapo Gohan! -Grito la madre de Bulma. -Que muchacho tan fuerte y bien parecido, igualito a tu padre, el apuesto Goku.

-Gohan, le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bulma lo invito a sentarse, -Y dime Gohan que te trae por aquí? -Le pregunto con bastante curiosidad, encendiendo uno de los cigarrillos que se encontraban en la mesita de a un lado.

-Jeje je, quería preguntarle si podría confiar plenamente en usted?

-Claro Gohan, lo que sea que necesites y este a mi alcance, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero dime te pasa algo grave? -Le pregunto la peliazul con un poco de desesperación en la mirada

-Es una historia larga, además es algo que vengo pensando desde hace meses o tal vez años, le dijo el joven con una poco de ilusión en su mirada, el joven continuo hablando -Solo se lo he comentado al señor Piccolo, y ahora a usted, ... iré al grano, mi idea es revivir a 2 de los familiares de mi padre, tan solo por unos meses, ya que me encantaría conocer sus tradiciones y mas acerca de la raza saiyajin.

-La mujer lo observo algo sorprendida.

-Gohan continuo hablando, -Lo único que me preocupa es…

-Bulma lo interrumpió -Te preocupa la reacción de Milk

-Como lo sabe? -Le dijo el joven sorprendido

-Jajajajajaja Gohan, conozco a tu madre, siempre ha sido bastante sobre protectora, y las ideas locas van en contra de lo que es! -Respondió la mujer, guiñando un ojo.

-Jejeje olvide que usted conocía muy bien a mi mamá, bueno y que le parece la idea?

-Creo que es buena idea, mientras mantengas todo bajo control, -Le dijo la mujer, -Además si necesitas hospedaje recuerda que Corporación Capsula es lo suficientemente grande, además no será todo un ejercito de saiyajines respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias Bulma! -Le respondió Gohan muy entusiasmado, sabia que podía contar con su ayuda! Poniéndose de pie de un solo salto!

-Ahhh lo olvidaba, podría prestarme el radar del dragón?

Mañana temprano el señor Piccolo y yo saldremos en la búsqueda de las esferas!

**Continuara...**


	2. Visitas inesperadas

**Capitulo 2**

Visitas inesperadas

Era una tarde encantadora en Kame-house, el maestro Roshi descansaba en uno de los sofás mientras veía uno de sus programas favoritos, le encantaba observar todas esas chicas lindas, más que fijar su atención en la trama de la misma TV novela.

Mientras, en la parte trasera de la casa, 18 y Krillin ejercitaban arduamente, ahora que reinaba la paz no había necesidad de entrenar a diario, pero el joven matrimonio no quería perder la costumbre.

-Toc, toc, toc, -Unos golpecitos en la puerta desconcertaron al anciano quien miraba fijamente la pantalla de la televisión.

-Espérese un momento!- grito un poco desesperado, sin apartar la mirada de la TV.

-TOC TOC TOC -los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes, al anciano no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, era una hermosa joven de rostro conocido, la miro de arriba hacia abajo sin apartar la mirada en su escote pronunciado, el anciano se rió fuertemente,

-Jajaja Pero si es la hermosa Maron! Grito fuerte.

-Anciano Roshi! Respondió la linda chica, -como ha estado? Vengo a visitarlo a usted, y a mi querido Krillin!

El anciano la miro de pies a cabeza, la chica lucia igual como la recordaba, además centro su mirada en el escote de la peliazul, poniendo poca atención a las palabras de la mujer.

-Anciano Roshi le sucede algo? -Pregunto la mujer algo sorprendida

-El Maestro Roshi reaccionó, recordando que ahora Krillin estaba casado, y que a 18 no le gustaría nada la visita de Maron.

-Ehhh? Ehhh pero pasa, pasa linda! Toma asiento -le dijo el hombre un poco nervioso.

-Vengo a pasar mis vacaciones aquí en el Kame House! -Le dijo la ingenua chica!

-El anciano corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba Krillin y 18 entrenando, dejando a la chica sentada en el sofá, mirando algunas revistas.

-Krillin puedes acercarte un momento- le dijo el anciano con una mirada seria-

-Maestro, sucede algo? le respondió, el hombre un poco inquieto

El anciano le susurro -La hermosa Maron esta aquí, dice que vino a pasar sus vacaciones en el Kame House, tu la invitaste?

-Krillin se exalto un poco -Maestro pero como se le ocurre! Yo…yo ya tengo esposa! -Aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra "esposa" pero sentía una gran satisfacción al pronunciarla.

-Jejejeje -rió el anciano esto si será un gran problema!

Krillin sentía una gran desesperación, -que hacia Maron aqui! Despues de tantos años? lentamente se incorporo a donde estaba 18, la angustia se le notaba en el rostro.

-Krillin, Krillin! que te sucede? Le pregunto 18 un poco enfadada

-Eh eh eh a mi? -Respondió el hombre sin saber que más decir

-18 lo observo con una mirada sarcástica

-18 tengo que contarte algo, -le dijo el hombre mirando hacia abajo, con un poco de pena en sus ojos, o más bien presentarte a alguien.

La pareja camino hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello azul.

-Krillin! -Grito Maron -como has cambiado, tienes mucho cabello! Aunque creo que te ves mejor sin el! -Le dijo la chica con una risita coqueta, dándole un beso en los labios.

-La rubia la observo con una mirada fulminante, esperaba que Krillin le explicara cuanto antes toda la situación

-El hombre noto la mirada, enojada de su esposa, y procedió a presentarlas

-18 te presento a.. a… a una amiga!

-Ma… maron dijo con un tono tímido y cortante, te presento a mi esposa 18

La mujer de cabellera rubia, se quedo en shock, -Maron? -pensó

-Mucho gusto señora respondió la chica con una mirada amable

-La rubia no pronuncio ninguna palabra, su mirada lo decía todo, para ella no era nada placentero conocer a la mujer vulgar con escote profundo, y de la cual fue inspirado el nombre de su hija.

-Nos permiten un momento? -Dijo la rubia con un tono fuerte

-Por supuesto -respondió el anciano haciéndole de ojos a Krillin, quien se sentía bastante acongojado.

La joven solo asintió, -claro!

-Ohhh abuelo Roshi, no quería causarle problemas -Dijo la chica, haciendo uno que otro puchero, quien sabia que no había sido muy bien recibida en la casa de playa, -solo que no imagine que estaría casado, dijo la chica un poco angustiada, y con una lagrima en su mejilla.

El anciano la miro con un sonrisa picara, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, claro esta, menos lo que sucedía en su misma morada, -tranquila linda, 18 no es una mala persona, solo que esta un poco.. Un poco sorprendida, -le respondió el viejo verde.

-Mientras en el otro lado de la casa Krillin intentaba explicarle a su esposa toda la situación, cuando por fin se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se, le pediré ayuda a Bulma, su casa es muy grande, además es una situación de vida o muerte, -pensó el hombre que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, agarro el teléfono y marco apresuradamente el numero de Corporación Capsula.

-Hola? Trunks pequeño, como va todo?, serias tan amable de comunicarme con Bulma.

-Krillin!, como estas? como se encuentran 18 y Marron?

-Muy bien Bulma, todo estaba bien por aquí, -le dijo el pequeño con una voz algo apagada.

Estaba? Que pasa Krillin? Le respondió la peliazul, con tono de preocupación.

-Recuerdas... a... a mi amiga Maron -le susurro Krillin

-Como no recordar esa mujer -le dijo Bulma con algo de enojo en su tono de voz

-Pues vino de vacaciones aquí!, Bulma tienes que ayudarme! te lo suplico -le dijo con voz desesperada.

-Krillin se escuchaba bastante perturbado, lo que le dio pena a la mujer, -Ya se lo que quieres pedirme, quieres saber si la chica esa, puede quedarse unos días aquí, es eso o no?

-Lo harías Bulma, muchas gracias! -el hombre sentía un gran alivio en el pecho.

-A la peliazul no le quedo otra que aceptar, su casa era lo suficientemente grande, no habría necesidad de ver a la mujer mientras esta estuviera hospedada en su casa.

Por otra parte, Krillin dio un brinco y camino hacia donde se encontraba Maron, -asunto resuelto! -dijo en voz alta.

-Maron recuerdas a Bulma? Pues ella vive en la ciudad del Oeste, en la Corporación Capsula y esta dispuesta a permitir que te quedes unos días mientras terminan tus vacaciones, -le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica su ruborizo, -ohhh Krillin no era necesario que te preocuparas, no pensaba quedarme a importunarlos a ti y a tu esposa, -respondió con un tono agradable, al parecer la mujer había notado la mirada poco amigable de 18 quien se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-Krillin se sorprendió Maron no había cambiado mucho físicamente, su cabello era mas largo, pero igual, seguía siendo la misma mujer que había conocido hace años, aunque si había algo diferente en ella, -Parece que todos estos años la hicieron madurar un poco, -Pensó

-El viejo Roshi, intervino -pero, linda es una buena idea, la casa de Bulma es muy bonita, además es una oportunidad única para conocer la ciudad.

-La mujer lo pensó por un momento, y asintió -esta bien pasare unos días hay si no es mucha la molestia.

**Mientras tanto...**

Gohan y Piccolo, quienes ya habían encontrado las 7 esferas, se encontraban en las afueras de la montaña Paoz.

Bulma le había sacado bastante información a Vegeta sobre uno de los parientes de Goku, así que Gohan ya contaba con el otro nombre que necesitaba para pedir su deseo a Shen Long.

-Así que Raditz y Bardock? -Estas seguro de esto Gohan? -le pregunto el hombre cruzando los brazos.

-Claro señor Piccolo todo esta bajo control, debo aprovechar que mi madre se encuentra haciendo unas compras, y así pedir el deseo -dijo muchacho de cabello azabache

-Pues que estas esperando! -le dijo el hombre un poco apresurado y casi gritando

-Jejejejeje -Gohan solo rió un poco acongojado, -bueno creo que ya es hora.

Al cabo de unos minutos el esplendoroso dragón salía de las esferas a cumplir sus deseos.

-Gohan dio un paso al frente y le pidio a Shen Long su deseo, al paso de los minutos observo como los 2 hombre saiyajines yacían acostados en el suelo.

-Piccolo se aparto un poco recordando los infortunios que había tenido con el hombre de cabello largo.

-Los 2 hombres solo los miraron sorprendidos y algo desubicados.

-Gohan sonrío tímidamente.

-Su abuelo era idéntico a su padre, no pudo evitarlo y corrió a abrazarlo recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara.

-Jejejeje había olvido explicarle que hacen aquí -dijo el chico sobandoce el rostro adolorido.

-Bardock lo miro fijamente, empieza hablar, es una orden!

-Pues yo soy el hijo mayor de Goku, bueno ustedes lo llamaban Kakarotto creo -le dijo joven un poco apenado.

-El saiyajin que tenia un cinta roja en la cabeza reacciono sorprendido -eres… eres.. El hijo de kakarotto, los saiyayines no acostumbraban a demostrar sus sentimientos,eran mas bien fríos y calculadores, algo que ya estaba en su sangre.

-Raditz solo permanecía en silencio observando la situación.

Tío.. Raditz sucede algo?

-Raditz reaccionó agarrando a Gohan por el cuello, -Maldito inútil con que permiso decidiste nada más, revivirme así porque así! -Su rostro lucia bastante enojado

-Bardock solo lo aparto, -espera un momento Raditz.

-Gohan se tomo un buen rato de su tiempo para explicarles toda la situación, además le aseguro a Raditz que no lo había revivido para vengarse de él o humillarlo, solo quería conocer mas de su raza y pasar algún tiempo entrenando con su abuelo, bueno solo si ellos se lo permitían.

Piccolo solo miraba sorprendido la situación, el hombre era idéntico a Goku, también miraba con desprecio a Raditz, recordando así todos los momentos que el hombre les hizo pasar, ademas esperando que este comenzara a atacar, cosa que no ocurrió.

**Días después...**

-Esta chica ha cambiado mucho, parece que los años le han ayudado, pensaba Bulma mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Y dime Maron tienes novio, estas casada, que hay de tu vida?

-Jijiji hasta el momento no estoy interesada en ningún chico, estoy esperando al hombre ideal recalco la chica con voz coqueta agarrando una galleta del plato de porcelana fina de la mesa.

A Bulma le sorprendió mucho esa respuesta -Jajaajaja pues tienes razón los hombres son complicados, además todo se torna mas difícil, cuando ya tienes una familia

-El pequeño Trunks se acerco, y interrumpió la charla amena de las 2 mujeres, y agarro una de las galletas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Hola Trunks! Tu casa es muy bonita! -Le dijo la chica con tono amable!

-Hola señorita le respondió el chico con la boca llena!

-Jijiji eres una ternura de niño!

-Jajajajaja Trunks? Es todo un diablillo, idéntico a su padre -le respondió Bulma

-Parecía que la compañía de la ex novia de Krillin no le había caído nada mal, -Quien lo diría, pensó; sus padres estaban de viaje, Vegeta pasaba demasiado tiempo entrenando en su amada cámara de gravedad, saliendo del lugar solo, cuando sentía la necesidad de comer dormir o tomar una ducha, así que algo de compañía era bastante agradable, y más si se trataba de compañía femenina.

-Minutos más tarde, Vegeta se apresuro hacia la cocina, donde las 2 mujeres se encontraban conversando plácidamente, le tiro una mirada fría a Maron. -Mujer deja de traer gente extraña a la casa! -Le dijo con voz molesta, y saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

-Ohhh! lo lamento mucho, Vegeta no suele ser muy amistoso que digamos y menos con los invitados, te pido que me disculpes por favor, le dijo sonriendo, ya era normal para ella la actitud del saiyajin.

-Maron la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, -Vegeta es un hombre bastante extraño, luce bastante amargado.

Jajajaja La científica rió un poco, -se ve que no conoces a los saiyajin.

-Maron sonrió, en realidad no! Al único fue al pequeño Gohan!, bueno y ahora a Vegeta! lo único bueno es que los hombres con ese apellido son siempre muy atractivos! Jijiji rió la mujer de cabello largo.

-Jajajajaja, la joven de apellido Brief rió a todo pulmón a lo mejor la chica había madurado un poco, pero su "inteligencia" no había cambiado mucho que digamos.

-Apuestos y insaciables! le dijo Bulma

Maron se sonrojo un poco, recordó lo que había observado unos días atrás cuando sufría de insomnio y se decidió salir al balcón de su cuarto a tomar un poco de aire, donde la vista daba directamente hacia la piscina, Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban totalmente desnudos en una sesión de placer, que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado, su intención no era espiar, pero no pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad era más, igualmente los sonidos bastante peculiares no la dejarían descansar en paz, la mujer emitía gemidos bastante fuertes, que provocaban que ella también se sintiera exaltada.

-Maron? Maron te pasa algo? -Dijo la mujer de cabello corto

-Ohh! No solo estoy un poco cansada es todo!

-Quieres ir a descansar? -Le pregunto Bulma con una voz amable

-Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, pero ha sido un día bastante ajetreado, buenas noches.

-Que tengas buena noche Maron!

-La mujer de cabellera largo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, recordar la sesión de sexo de esos dos, le había hecho pensar en esos 10 meses que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre, su ultima relación no había sido prácticamente un cuento de hadas.

-Estos días me ayudaran a reflexionar un poco, y quien sabe tal vez conozca un lindo chico. -Pensaba la peliazul mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido, para incorporarse a su cama.

**Horas más tarde...**

Esa misma noche, 2 invitados más llegaron a Corporación Capsula.

-La mujer de cabello corto no podía evitar su cara de impresión, cuando Gohan toco la puerta a altas horas de la noche.

-Bulma je jeje perdona, se que es tarde, pero mi abuelo y mi tío no tienen donde pasar la noche y me preguntaba si… -Dijo el joven con un toco un poco apagado

-Ella lo miró sorprendida, había olvidado totalmente, lo que había prometido al joven hijo de Goku, además de mencionárselo al príncipe, quien no estaría nada contento con la visita.

La peliazul frunció la mirada, -Esto no le agradara nada a Vegeta, o a lo mejor si? Son sus amigos no tienen porque enojarse. -Pensó.

-Ehhh... Gohan pasa, arriba hay habitaciones vacías para que se instalen, trajiste algo de ropa?

-Si, traje alguna ropa de mi padre, y algunas prendas que mi madre había comprado en una barata, creo que eso servirá.

-Los dos saiyajines miraron de reojo a Bulma, quien vestia ropa de dormir bastante escasa; Raditz le miro los senos con una sonrisa sarcástica, y relamiéndose el labio inferior, en cambio Bardock fue un poco mas serio, y a pesar de su frialdad, y dureza un poco más amble.

-Bulma no pudo disimular, uno de ellos era tan parecido a su amigo, su hermano del alma, sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente, dejándola ida por un instante, instante en el que ni siquiera presto atención a la actitud de Raditz.

-Gohan guió a su abuelo y su tío a través de la casa hacia una de las habitaciones que contenía 3 camas.

-Si no le importa me quedare unos días, no quiero dejarle la carga de mis familiares,

-La hija de los Brief sintió un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras del muchacho de ojos oscuros.

-Gohan mañana temprano puedes traer a Goten, también tiene que conocer a su abuelo y... a su tío claro, ademas se que a Trunks le encantara entrenar con él un rato.

-Gohan sonrió -Es una excelente idea! Gracias Bulma!

**Continuara...**


	3. Convivencia

**Capitulo 3**

Convivencia

-Bulma habia pasado una parte de la noche preocupada y bastante distraída, como tomaría Vegeta la noticia de que 2 familiares de su archienemigo, se quearian en su casa -se preguntaba.

-Duérmete mujer, y deja ya de dar tantas vueltas- le dijo el príncipe con tono enojado

La peliazul se sentó en la cama y puso su mano directamente sobre el miembro de vegeta, sabia que un poco de diversión la distraería un poco de todos sus absurdos pensamientos.

El miembro del orgulloso hombre, casi inmediatamente sufrió una erección.

-Así que eso es lo que necesitas, le dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria, en cuestión de minutos ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos y en una posición que para muchos resultaría bastante incomoda.

-Arrrg! mas rápido mas rápido! Le exigia el hombre, un poco malhumorado, mientras soltaba uno que otro gemido de placer, Bulma sabia que ha vegeta le encantaba tener el control de la situación, y esto no era algo que le agradara, pero le provocaba mucho placer sentir la saliva calida sobre su miembro, arggggg! gemía cada vez mas fuerte, arrrrrg! hasta que eyaculo, y de un sobresalto bastante violento agarro a su mujer por las caderas, inclinandola cada vez mas hasta poder deleitarse observando su vagina al descubierto, la fricción del movimiento hacia que los gemidos se hicieran cada vez mas fuertes, acompañados de la lengua tibia que recorria toda la espalda sudorosa de la peliazul.

Llegada la calma, ambos se mantuvieros totalmente desnudos y entrepernados por unos minutos,

Vegeta tenia una sonrisa irónica de oreja a oreja, Bulma aprovecho el momento para comentarle sobre la visita de sus 2 "amigos"

-Vegeta, no te incomoda que Maron se quede unos días en la casa?

-No me interesa nada sobre tus vulgares amigas, mientras tanto no me dirijan la palabra, ni interfieran con mis actividades;

-Bulma sabia que al decir "actividades" Vegeta se refería a sus entrenamientos;

-Ya que había empezado la charla la mujer estaba decidida a terminarla, así que le contó la historia a Vegeta desde el principio, preparándose así para la mala actitud que ella presentía o mas bien que sabia que tomaría el príncipe.

Este no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, ahora entendía de quienes eran los ki diminutos que había estado sintiendo, pero en su interior le encantaba la idea de presumir como el príncipe de los saiyajines, había superado su propia fuerza casi al triple, o mucho mas, comparado con con él, la fuerza de estos hombres era como la de un miserable insecto.

-Esas sabandijas no se imaginan cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser el príncipe de la raza saiyajin, esos malditos serán humillados.- pensaba, alimentándose así mismo su propio ego.

**Días**** después...**

Parecía que los 2 saiyajines se habían "adaptado" algo a la tierra, ademas si Goku, y hasta Vegeta lo hicieron, porque ellos no; Gohan pasaba mucho tiempo con sus familiares especialmente con su abuelo, pero su tío permanecía cerrado como si algo le molestara profundamente, no era de sorprenderse, el hombre le guardaba bastante resentimiento a su sobrino y a su hermano menor.

Por otro lado Vegeta había aumentado sus entrenamientos, le gustaba presumir bastante sobre su fuerza; él había cruzado una que otra palabra con los hombres, sabia que su poder no se comparaba en absoluto con el de los 2 saiya juntos, y eso le daba alas a su ego que ya se encontraba bastante inflado.

-Jajajaajaja malditos insectos de clase baja buenos para nada, se repetía al verlos de reojo, -Son solo unas malditas escorias.

Raditz por otra parte odiaba el hecho de ser revivido sin su consentimiento, pero detestaba aun más saber que no le quedaba de otra, que seguir las indicaciones de Gohan y por supuesto de Vegeta, quien para él, se había convertido en hombre domesticado por una hembra terrícola, bastante escandalosa y muy mandona.

-Maldito imbécil, si tan solo tu padre viera en lo que te has convertido.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, -Con un tono sarcástico, -Nunca pensé que el "príncipe" llegara a vivir en tan deplorables condiciones

- Se dijo así mismo, -Golpeando el puño contra su mano.

Bardock por otra parte disfrutaba el tiempo de calidad que pasaba con su nieto, le parecía que Gohan era bastante condescendiente y falto de carácter, pero era un muchacho muy fuerte.

Las únicas mujeres que habitaban Corporación Capsula se encontraban disfrutando de una mañana bastante soleada en la piscina de la enorme mansión, las peliazules se divertían mucho, a Bulma le encantaba la sensación de tener una amiga compartiendo con ella, charlando y riendo, era de algo que no disfrutaba desde hace años, su vida se había vuelto algo monótona, y era bueno tener a alguien "normal" para charla de cosas sin importancia.

Vegeta por el contrario se encontraba entrenando como siempre, y uno de los 2 saiyajines había salido de entrenamiento con su nieto a las montañas, a Raditz no le complacía nada la idea, de compartir con Gohan así que tomo la decisión de quedarse encerrado en su habitación, como lo hacia desde hace días, el hombre de cara irritable se limitaba a salir solo a la hora de la cena.

-Maldito mocoso, como se atrevió a resucitarme, a mi! Después de lo que paso!, después de la humillación que hicieron pasar!, maldito kakarotto!, me vengare de ti, así sea lo ultimo que haga

-Se decía el hombre mientras se arrancaba una a una las prendas que llevaba puestas, -Esta ropa es ridícula! -Se decía en tono bastante irritable, cuando una risa bastante escandalosa, llamo su atención por un momento, y asomando su mirada por una de las ventanas de la hermosa habitación, y con una sonrisa sarcástica susurro,

-Esas malditas perras no están nada mal! No me haría daño divertirme un rato! refiriendose asi a las peliazules que nadaban en la piscina de la enorme mansion, Raditz las espío por unos minutos poniendo mucha atención a la charla poco interesante que tenían las dos mujeres

-Idiotas, susurraron sus labios.

-Pues Tommie era un chico bastante apuesto y muy tierno, pero las cosas no funcionaron, -Le decía Maron,

-Los hombres son como un mar de dudas, demasiado complicados diría le respondía la chica de cabello corto, Bulma, sabia que Vegeta no era el hombre mas maravilloso del planeta pero ella lo amaba, y sabia que él le correspondía.

Al cabo de un rato las 2 mujeres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Nos vemos para almorzar en unas 2 horas?- Dijo Bulma mirando su hermoso reloj de bolsillo adornado por una gemas diminutas.

-Perfecto, tomare una ducha! Le respondió Maron con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las 2 mujeres, así que abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente y se dirigió al cuarto de la mujer de curvas exuberantes, y por una de las hendijas de la puerta observo como esta lentamente se deshacía de cada una de las prendas que llevaba encima hasta quedar solamente con el diminuto traje de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, esto le provoco mucha agitación al hombre que solo apretaba su miembro por encima del pantalón.

-Mmmmm, susurraba mientras lamia su labio inferior con bastante lujuria, el saiyajin no recordaba la ultima vez que había disfrutado del placer de la fornicación.

-Es solo una maldita perra, se repetía una y otra vez, mientras fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta y adentrándose más hacia donde se encontraba la mujer,

Raditz tenia un plan sabia que no podía agarrarla y hacerla suya a la fuerza, así como lo deseaba, tenia que ser astuto, sabia que si le pasaba algo a Maron, la perra mayor se molestaría, y si eso pasaba, Vegeta reaccionaria en contra de él.

El hombre solo entró a la habitación de golpe, logrando asustar bastante a la chica de cabello largo, quien solo pego un grito bastante agudo.

-Que haces en mi habitación? Pregunto el hombre, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-P..ero, esta es mi habitación, debe haber un error! -le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, y con tono coqueto.

-De verdad que en la familia de Vegeta todos son hombres muy apuestos, -Pensó, deleitándose en el cuerpo musculoso del hombre.

Él solo sonrió lujuriosamente, se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la mujer, no entendía nada de lo ocurrido.

Raditz solo se dijo así mismo, -Esto sera sumamente fácil! -El saiyajin sabia que había llamado profundamente la atención de la mujer de cabello azul.

La chica por otra parte, solo procedió a cerrar con seguro la puerta y decidida entro a la ducha, el agua cálida recorría todo su cuerpo, la peliazul se sentía algo extraña.

-Pero porque? -Se preguntaba enjabonando poco a poco cada una de las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, y empezó a acariciarse sutilmente los senos, bajando lentamente por su abdomen, y llegando hasta la parte baja de su abdomen que latía tan rápido como su corazón, -la mujer reaccionó

-Que me sucede? De verdad me agito tanto el solo hecho de observar a un extraño aquí en mi cuarto

- La mujer de cabello largo salio rápidamente de la ducha y desnuda se sentó sobre la majestuosa cama.

-Es muy apuesto, auuuch!, que me ocurre? tengo que calmarme!

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar fantaseando, se puso de pie, y busco entre los cajones la ropa interior que mejor se ajustara para la ocasión,- sacando una prenda de color negro, -Esta es perfecta se dijo- también agarro uno de los vestidos que se encontraban en su maleta, y ya estando totalmente vestida se sentó sobre la cama como dudando un poco,

-Y si solo es mi imaginación?

La joven se puso de pie se acomodo un poco el cabello con las manos y disimuladamente salio de la habitación, dudo un poco pero se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el musculoso hombre de cabello largo, justo al lado de su habitación la puerta esta un poco abierta, esto la puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, y lentamente fijo su mirada hacia el interior del lugar, donde se encontraba el hombre sentado de espaldas sobre la cama totalmente desnudo, la mujer no puedo evitarlo y lentamente se introdujo en el cuarto del hombre, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Raditz la miro con una sonrisa de lujuria, sus ojos no tenían esa expresión de sorpresa que ella esperaba

El hombre solamente se puso de pie, mostrando su miembro en estado de erección, lo que provoco que Maron se sintiera totalmente sonrojada pero igualmente agitada, él agarro a la chica por la espalda jalándola hacia afuera de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

La mujer se encontraba más confundida que de costumbre.

**Continuara...**


	4. Dudas

**Capitulo 4**

Dudas

La hermosa pero poco inteligente chica estaba mas confundida que nunca, ningún hombre la había rechazado de una forma tan hostil, extraña, absurda y sin sentido, estaba segura que entre ella y ese hombre misterioso había pasado algo, no sabia si era química o una simple atracción, un malentendido, o a lo mejor, todo era producto de su imaginación.

Aun así no lograba dejar de pensar en el apuesto hombre.

-Es prácticamente perfecto, bueno hablando físicamente, porque es bastante grosero y revoltoso -Se decía sonriendo

- Aunque había algo que la atemorizaba un poco, el hombre era lo bastante alto y fornido, no obstante poseía algo que la hipnotizaba, tal vez era su sonrisa maligna, o a lo mejor la forma en que sus ojos se posaban sobre su cuerpo, desnudandola con solo mirarla, este individuo tenia algo "encantador" y seductor, a lo que no podría negarse.

-Umm. -La mujer se apresuro a bajar las escaleras de la majestuosa habitación.

Bulma se encontraba en uno de los extremos del lugar conversando con sus padres sobre su extendido viaje.

-Si papá todo esta de maravilla, Trunks esta bien, aja... entrenando con su padre, no la cámara de gravedad esta bien, gracias papá también los extraño, jajaja, papá puedes pasarme a mamá si?

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta -toc toc

-Maron puedes abrir? le dijo la mujer, pasando el teléfono hacia su oreja izquierda.

-Claro. -Le dijo la mujer con tono un poco apagado, y poniéndose de pie del cómodo sofá de la enorme sala.

-Hola señorita Maron!

-Gohan que gusto! No sabia que venias tan seguido por acá! -Le dijo con un tono simpático, y una enorme sonrisa.

-Y Esta dulzura de niño de quien es? -agachándose hacia donde estaba el pequeño.

-El joven un poco sonrojado le contesto, -Este es mi hermano Goten, me preguntaba si podría quedarse mientras yo y mi abuelo, pues... hacíamos un viaje?

-La chica solo miro a la científica, quien estaba más atenta a lo que sucedía en la habitación, que lo que conversaba con su madre, así que esta le respondió con un gesto de aprobación.

-Claro Gohan!

-Bardock, quien se había acostumbrado tan solo un poco al planeta, los miraba a lo lejos, al parecer la tierra tenia mujeres muy hermosas, aunque no tenían ese toque de agresividad que a diferencia tenían las hembras de su raza.

-Así que el es tu abuelo? -Le decía la mujer señalando al atractivo hombre con la vista. -Es muy joven y además muy apuesto, siempre pensé que los 2 hombres callados eran familia de Vegeta.

-Jajajajaaja -Gohan le contesto, su risa era un poco nerviosa, si Vegeta llegaba a escuchar a Maron decir eso la situación se pondría un tanto incomoda. -No señorita, eh... como decirlo son conocidos, de.. de desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos vienen de la misma... eh "región".

-Umm, eso explica todo -Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno le preguntare a mi tío si gusta acompañarnos, creo que conozco la respuesta, pero nada pierdo intentando.

-Él joven tenia una pizca de esperanza en su mirada, tal vez su tío accedería a acompañarlos, ya tenia muchos días encerrado en esa habitación, el hombre dormía por el día, y las noches las pasaba en el techo de la majestuosa residencia, solo hay, inmóvil.

-Umm es familia de Gohan, se dijo la mujer en su interior acombando el escote de su diminuto vestido rojo.

-Al cabo de un rato el joven volvió un poco desilusionado,

-Al parecer no, es una lastima, bueno nos vamos, no quiero hacer esperar mas a mi abuelo, que tengan buen día todos, señora Bulma, dele mi saludos al señor Vegeta.

-Divierte Gohan, le respondía la mujer tapando la bocina de su teléfono con una mano, y despidiéndose con la otra.

El joven de cabello oscuro se sentía muy a gusto conversando con su abuelo, quien a pesar de su apariencia ruda y amargada había disminuido su mala actitud, a un nivel bastante tolerable, al menos, los puñetazos que recibía en la cara no eran tan seguidos como a su llegada; totalmente al contrario de su tío quien se encontraba mas agresivo, y encerrado en el mismo, igual o peor que al inicio.

-Listo abuelo!, Bulma se encargara de Goten.

-Crees necesario que esa mujer se encargue de tu hermano, esas 2 no parecen listas, en especial la que se encuentra desnuda.

- Jajajajaaja abuelo, Maron es una chica agradable, no muy lista, es simpatica, y la conozco desde que era un niño, y no esta desnuda, su.. ropa es algo escasa.

-Él joven no pudo evitar que el rubor subiera por sus mejillas.

-Y Bulma es muy inteligente, además era muy amiga de mi padre eran tan unidos que podríamos decir que eran casi hermanos.

-El hombre lo miro de reojo.

-Bien si crees que es lo correcto por mi esta bien, el saiyajin sabia que su nieto tenia razón, no cualquiera se ofrecería a aceptar a 2 extraños en su casa, menos de una raza tan problemática.

**En CC**

A Bulma le encantaba recibir a los hijos de Goku, además le parecía muy tierna la amistad de los 2 niños, eso le recordaba sus viejos tiempos de aventura, que tanta nostalgia le provocaban.

-El pequeño Goten se encontraba junto a Maron, quien le hablaba con ternura.

-Que lindo niño eres me recuerdas a tu hermano, vas a ser un hombre muy apuesto. -Le susurraba.

-Bulma solo sonreía al mirarlos.

-Maron no era una mala chica, tal vez era algo ingenua, atrevida y distraída, pero al menos era sincera.

-La mujer se quedo ida por un instante, mientras su madre no paraba de hablar.

-Bueno querida, dale mis saludos al guapo Vegeta y al pequeño Trunks.

-Ehhhhh... claro mamá, cuídense mucho.

-Listo, mis padres están bien, los tendremos de vuelta en unas 3 semanas aproximadamente.

-Al parecer se divierten mucho, -Respondía la mujer ingenua mientras acariciaba el cabello del pequeño.

-Si, me alegro por ellos; Maron como no tenemos planes para esta tarde, podríamos solo relajarnos un rato.

-Goten, Trunks esta en la cocina tomando su meriendo ve y acompáñalo.

-Gracias mamá de Trunks, adiós señorita Maron.

-Adiós encanto.

-Te agradan mucho los niños, no Maron?

-Son adorables. -Le respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

-No has pensado en la posibilidad de tener un hijo?. -Bulma había tocado un tema del que Maron, había estado analizando meses atrás o tal vez hasta años.

-Me encantan los niños, y estos 2 son realmente un encanto.

-La chica mostraba una sonrisa sincera, la compañía de los niños no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Jajajajaaja no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, cuando Trunks y Goten están juntos suelen ser unos diablillos, además aun eres joven puedes aprovechar la estadía en este lugar para conocer un chico! a lo mejor encuentras al padre de tu hijo, jajajajaaja.

-Bulma no hablaba muy en serio pero sus palabras hicieron pensar mucho a la peliazul.

-Vamos Maron acompañemos un rato a los niños en la cocina, después podemos relajarnos, ir de compras, o visitar al maestro Roshi.

-La chica asintió con una sonrisa, Bulma se había portado muy bien con ella todos estos días, sus vacaciones eran mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Interrumpiendo la amena charla Vegeta cruzaba la habitación.

-Mujer no te cansas de llenar este lugar de sabandijas indeseables.

-Vegeta, deja tu malhumor, es un día hermoso!

-Bah! No seas ridícula.

-No tienes remedio Vegeta, -Él hombre solo se alejaba de la habitación.

-Maron solo los observaba con curiosidad, tenían una relación hostil, pero si estaban juntos era porque ambos se querían, incluso Vegeta con su mal carácter y su actitud de pocos amigos.

-Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo.-Menciono la mujer riendo suavemente.

-Jajaja este hombre nunca va a cambiar, así es para casi todo, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso, le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**En otra parte**

-Gohan se había decido a incorporar a su abuelo, ya que habían establecido un vinculo algo afectivo, por su parte claro, pensó que no seria mala idea visitar a sus amigos, tenia días de no saber nada de ellos ni del nameku al que quería como un padre, claro, esto su abuelo no lo sabia, quería evitar problemas; así que decidido llevo a su abuelo al templo sagrado.

-Cuando llegaron Piccolo, Yamcha, y Ten se encontraban en el lugar.

Los hombres no pronunciaron una palabra, no creían lo que observaban el saiyajin era idéntico a Goku, si no fuera por la marca característica en su rostro, su cicatriz, dirían que el que se encontraba enfrente era su gran amigo, todos estaban en Shock.

-Gohan lo presento, a lo que Bardock solo asintió en forma de saludo, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Piccolo, mi abuelo y yo hemos entrenado mucho, aunque no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, pero me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí, para poder saber mas sobre su vida, y contarle como ha sido la nuestra, así si llego a omitir algún detalle, ustedes podrán ayudarme.

-No le has contado ninguna detalle sobre la pelea con Frezzer o la de Cell? la llegada de Vegeta y los demás?

No señor, quería hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera molestarnos, ademas sabia que ustedes podrían ayudarme.

-Él joven estaba ansioso, había tanto por contar, pero más ansioso estaba el saiyajin, una duda cruzaba por su mente que había pasado con Kakarotto su hijo.

**Continuara...**


	5. Nada es lo que se ve

**Capitulo 5**

Nada es lo que se ve

Gohan le contó a su abuelo, los detalles más interesantes de su vida y la de su padre, la llegada de su tío a la tierra, la forma en que ambos murieron, su entrenamiento con Piccolo, el viaje al planeta Namek, la destrucción de Frezzer por parte de Trunks del futuro, la enfermedad de su padre, la llegada de los androides, y como uno de ellos se convirtió en la esposa de krillin uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, su transformación en super saiyajin la segunda muerte de su padre, y como él mismo logro vencer a Cell, el ser mas "perfecto del universo".

En los ojos del hombre se posaba la incredulidad, su nieto era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, ademas al parecer su hijo Kakarotto era todo un héroe en este planeta.

El chico de cabello oscuro, no paraba de hablar, cada vez que mencionaba algo, más y más detalles venían a su mente, quería que su abuelo, conociera su vida y la de su padre a la perfección.

**En CC**

-El musculoso hombre dentro de la habitación sabia que su plan resultaba a la perfección, las mujeres de ese planeta podían llegar a ser verdaderamente estúpidas y lo bastante crédulas.

-Sabia que la chica era una presa fácil, muy fácil, pero no había nada que lo exaltara más, que la idea de jugar con ella un poco, así como juega el gato con un ratón, y como es de esperar, al final el gato acaba aniquilando a su presa; de esta manera tendría algo en que ocupar su mente y su tiempo, y así los días en la casa del maldito príncipe de la nada, no serian tan monótonos y con tan poco sentido, además había algo en la mujer que le atraída de una forma desesperante, su delicado cuerpo, una figura tan frágil, que podría herir si así lo quisiera con tan solo una de sus manos, sus senos, su rostro.

-El hombre reacciono en un instante.

-Es una ridícula, escandalosa, que puede haber en alguien así que llame la atención de un hombre como yo!, un saiyajin! un hombre de una raza tan superior.

-Se preguntaba así mismo, con una mirada fría, y un tanto desconcertante.

-Raditz se encontraba acostado boca arriba inmóvil, violentamente opto por ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y de esa forma se vistió con las prendas "ridículas" que se encontraban amontonadas en el suelo, se lavo la cara, y después se caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-El saiyajin se precipito al comedor de una forma bastante escandalosa, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban las 2 mujeres y los 2 niños pequeños.

-Maron solo volteo, y al observar al fornido hombre, no pudo evitar sonreír, por el contrario Bulma solo la miro algo confundida

-Hola Raditz, se te ofrece algo? -Le hablo la peliazul, con un poco de disgusto en su tono de voz.

Los pequeños solo se miraban el uno al otro, el tio del pequeño era bastante atemorizante.

-Raditz respondió, con una mirada un tanto desafiante, -Tienes algo decente que comer? y no la porquería que estos dos están comiendo, el hombre señalo con la mirada el plato de pizza.

La peliazul respiro hondo, tratando de contener todo el enojo, evitando así confrontarse con el saiyajin, y le respondió -Toma asiento, te serviré otra cosa

Maron no se atrevía ni a mirarlo, concentro toda su atención en la conversación con los pequeños. -Entonces quien es mas fuerte? Trunks o tu Goten?

Los chiquillos solo se contradecían el uno al otro.

-La mujer de cabello largo les acaricio la cabeza. -Cuando sean grandes se convertirán en muchachos muy apuestos, igual que Gohan y -les susurro... -Vegeta.

-Raditz solo río sarcásticamente, JA! La charla que tenían le parecía bastante tonta.

-La chica solo lo miro un poco enojada, y siguió conversando con los pequeños, los niños le parecían bastante simpáticos, en especial el pequeño Goten.

-Trunks se acerco a Maron y le susurro: -Señorita es verdad que este hombre feo es el tío de Goten?

Maron solo rió y con un susurro le respondió. -Si es cierto! , pero siéntate Trunks.

Al cabo de un momento Bulma regreso con plato grande de comida, y se lo sirvió al saiyajin, quien de agradecimiento solo le guiño el ojo.

La esposa del príncipe se sentía extraña, la presencia de ese hombre en su casa no era muy agradable que digamos, y ahora que ese se había decidido a salir, no tenia idea de como iban a resultar las cosas.

Las peliazules sin saberlo pensaban en lo mismo, la extraña actitud del hombre.

Raditz devoró todo de su plato dejando apenas migajas, para Bulma no era nada nuevo, ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de comer de Goku y Vegeta.

-Oye Maron, creo que seria mejor quedarnos en la casa, ver un poco de TV o descansar en el jardín no podemos dejar a los niños solos, Vegeta no se encargara de ellos.

-Maron solo asintió. -Por mi esta bien.

El saiyajin de cabello largo, solo las observaba detenidamente, tenia en su rostro una sonrisa algo sarcástica, aunque algo llamaba su atención, no podía dejar de mirar las piernas de la chica ingenua, que estaba frente a él, su mente voló por un instante, y imagino esa figura vistiendo un traje como el que usaban las guerreras saiyajin.

-Bah! Que imbécil. -Reacciono al instante. -Lo atractivo de nuestras mujeres no era la figura, sino su carácter fuerte y su actitud de lucha.

-De pronto una pequeña voz interrumpió su lucha mental. -Oye tío Raditz, porque no saliste de viaje con mi abuelito y mi hermano?

-El hombre solo poso su mirada sobre el pequeño de una manera despreciable. -Eso no es tu problema mocoso, no me molestes, que no soporto a los niños como tú!

-Bulma solo reaccionó.

-Maron, discúlpame por un momento, chicos les encantará lo que tengo en el laboratorio, síganme!. La mujer interrumpía así, la charla hostil entre el pequeño y su tío malhumorado. Dejando de esta manera, a sus dos invitados solos en el comedor.

-Maron solo le dirigió una mirada matadora,

-Él es tan grosero, el chico era solo un niño, y no un niño cualquiera, sino sangre de su sangre! -Esto provoco que el saiyajin riera a carcajadas y a todo pulmón

La mujer era solo una estúpida una simple mirada no lo iba a intimidar, pero tal vez si lo desafiaba un poco.

-El saiya solo relamió sus labios de una forma un tanto vulgar.

-La joven no puedo evitar sentirse ruborizada, que pasaba con este hombre, era tan cínico, tan malo, tenia un aire de grandeza y de pocos amigos, pero, porque no podía dejar de contemplar su mirada, sus brazos y hasta su cabello, tenia algo que la hipnotizaba.

-El hombre se puso de pie de una forma abrupta, asustando así a Maron que se encontraba profunda en sus pensamientos y deseos.

Raditz empezó a caminar muy sospechoso, alrededor de la chica, se inclino hacia el hombro, y le susurro:

-Dime, tienes algún tipo de relación con la mujer de Vegeta?

-El vapor caliente de la boca del hombre le provoco un escalofrió profundo en todo el cuerpo

-Siempre deducen que somos familia..., pero noo... solo somos conocidas, bueno ahora... amigas.

-Su voz se entrecortaba un poco.

-Él hombre noto como la espalda de la joven se movía rápidamente debido a la agitación del momento.

-Cual es tu nombre? -Le susurro con un tono algo sarcástico.

-La chica se volteo y la miro, soy Maron! Como es que no sabes mi nombre!, Bulma lo mencionó hace un momento!

-JAJAJAJAJA soy malo para recordar cosas estúpidas.

Ella solo miro enojada, Raditz era bastante burlista.

El hombre camino por la habitación y al acercarse a ella, la tomo por un brazo y la hizo ponerse de pie de una forma violenta, y cargándola con el otro, la sentó sobre el comedor, ambos se encontraban a la misma altura, la mujer no pronuncio palabra, todo fue muy rápido. Raditz la miro fijamente a los ojos, intimidándola aun más, la pelizul solo volteo su rostro, el hombre de una forma hostil tomo su cara con una mano,y paso su lengua de una forma vulgar por los labios de la chica y con fuerza beso el cuello de la hermosa mujer que al principio se resistió, la lengua cálida del hombre se sentía muy bien, era una sensación inexplicable, la otra mano se posaba en diferentes partes de su cuerpo femenino, que al final logro introducirse por la falda de la chica, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, agarro con energía una de las piernas de la mujer, que empujaba con fuerza la mano del hombre, para que este no avanzara mas hasta su zona sur, el hombre se dejaba llevar por sus institutos salvajes, y no tomaba importancia a sus movimientos violentos.

-Me lastimas un poco, además este no es el lugar, -Le susurro.

-Se muy bien lo que sientes, lo leo en tus ojos, solo cállate

La chica solo anhelaba con pasión besar los labios del saiyajin, quien se resistía a ser seducido, era él quien mantenía el control de la situación, no le parecía que el intercambio de saliva fuera algo excitante, ademas nunca había besado a hembra alguna, odiaba los sentimentalismos.

Los dos amantes terminaron con el juego seductor, sin percatarse que unos ojos ajenos a la situación fueron testigos del encuentro.

-El saiya se limpio la saliva que tenia alrededor de la boca, de manera primitiva y como un gesto triunfante, la mujer solo salio del lugar algo sonrojada, temía que su amiga llegara a buscarla, y los encontrarla en la impetuosa situación.

-Será mejor que me vaya, necesito aire fresco.-Pensó, pero al dirigirse hacia la salida el saiyajin se topo con Vegeta, quien con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo.

-No pierdes el tiempo Raditz, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-La expresión de Raditz no cambio.

-No se de que hablas Vegeta solo tomare algo de aire, no soporto más este encierro.

-No te hagas el idiota, vi todo lo que paso en la cocina, y te advierto que si te acercas a Bulma terminare con tu asquerosa vida, antes de lo esperado, tu solo eres un maldito insecto de clase baja, destruirte seria muy sencillo.

-Mi interés esta en la otra.

-Has lo que quieras con la estúpida esa, pero ya lo sabes te acercas a Bulma y será tu fin.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, me encanta leer los comentarios ^^_  
**

**_ya saben si tienen sugerencias, criticas o dudas, nada mas me escriben._**

**_Ahhh! se me olvidaba, cree una pagina en el FB y un Twitter, se encuentran en mi perfil, por si se les hace mas fácil hablar por ahí, y también pueden hacer presión por esos medios._**

**_Muchas gracias de antemano!_**


	6. Ten en cuenta que

** Capitulo 6**

Ten en cuenta que...

-No pierdes el tiempo Raditz, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-La expresión de Raditz no cambio.

-No se de que hablas Vegeta, solo tomare un poco de aire, no soporto más este encierro.

-No te hagas el idiota, vi todo lo que paso en la cocina, y te advierto, si te acercas a Bulma terminaré con tu asquerosa vida, antes de lo esperado, tu solo eres un maldito insecto de clase baja, destruirte seria muy sencillo.

-La mirada de Vegeta le decía que no estaba jugando, lo conocía muy bien, ahora sabia que la otra mujer no estaba dentro de sus limites.

-Pero que egoísta, era solo una mujer, antes las cambiábamos como si fueran juguetes o comida, lastima.-Se dijo.

-Al parecer el orgulloso príncipe encontró una hembra que al fin logró controlarlo.

-El saiya solo salió del gigantesco lugar sin rumbo alguno, tenia mucho que planear, además debía ser más cuidadoso a la hora de actuar, no tenia nada que perder, pero al fin y al cabo, lo mejor era no meterse en problemas.

-Al otro lado de la casa, las dos peliazules, descansaban en uno de los sofá de la habitación, Bulma pasaba con rapidez los canales de la TV, intentando encontrar un programa interesante, mientras Maron estaba un poco callada  
-Este te parece bien? …? Maron? Maron? Hola? Me estas escuchando?  
-Uh… discúlpame, si eso esta bien.  
-Estas más distraída de lo normal! Te sucede algo? Vegeta te hizo un desaire, o no me digas que fue.. Raditz…!  
-Nooo! Noo, no me ha sucedido nada, no te preocupes es solo tu imaginación. -Le interrumpió la muchacha con un tono un tanto nervioso.  
-Estas segura?  
-Si, ya te lo dije, no ha pasado nada.

**En otra parte**

Bardock contaba detalles sus últimos momentos en el planeta Vegeta.

-Nuestra misión era conquistar planetas, para Frezzer, pero la lagartija nos traiciono, nos tendió una trampa a mi, y a mi escuadrón, asesinaron a todos en un planeta llamado Meat, yo logre transportarme hasta el planeta Vegeta alerte a todos los saiyajin, pero ninguno creyó en mis palabras, me enfrente a Freezer, aunque sabia muy bien el futuro que me esperaba a mi y al resto de mi raza.

-A..abuelo, como es que ya sabias lo que iba a pasar?

-Cállate, no me interrumpas, ya casi llegaba a esa parte.

-Gohan se ruborizo un poco, y acató la orden de su abuelo.

-Fui atacado en el planeta Karnage, esto me proporciono visiones sobre el futuro, y camino a mi planeta, tuve visiones sobre nuestra raza, me enfrente al maldito tirano, no tuve posibilidades, pero antes de morir tuve una premonición final, vi a tu a Kakarotto enfrentándose a Frezzer.

-Todos escuchaban con atención la historia del hombre, incluyendo a Piccolo, todo era tan impresionante.

-Al parecer los amigos de Gohan, habían aceptado muy bien a su abuelo, no sabia si era el parecido tan grande con su padre, o el ser un guerrero, igual que él, pero a pesar de la actitud violenta del hombre, se había adaptado bastante bien al lugar.

-Si Vegeta logro adaptarse, y hasta formar una familia, porque no lo haría muy abuelo. -Pensó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

-Oye abuelo, gracias por contarnos tu historia, y dime que te parecieron mis amigos y los de mi padre?

-Son unos inútiles, algunos bastante extraños, pero… no están mal, no pensé que prestarían tanta atención.

-El muchacho estaba muy alegre, todo esta resultando como lo había planeado, si tan solo su padre estuviera ahí, tal vez hasta Raditz hubiera cambiado su actitud, pero su tío era bastante cerrado, estaba lleno de venganza, y odio.

La noche se acercaba rápidamente, así que los dos saiyajin se apresuraron a llegar a la enorme corporación.

-A sido un día bastante agotador abuelo, será mejor que regresemos.

-El hombre solo asintió.

-Ambos entraron por la ventana de la enorme alcoba, que era todo un chiquero.

-Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, al no encontrar a hombre de cabello largo, como de costumbre.

-Donde esta Raditz? Además que paso en este lugar, huele… huele horrible.

-El cuarto se encontraba bastante desordenado, había ropa sucia por todas partes, muchos platos sucios apilados en el suelo, cubiertos, botellas de agua.

-No lo se abuelo, iré a preguntarle a Bulma, talvez ella sepa algo.

-Gohan se apresuro a salir del lugar, y al bajar de las escaleras, pudo notar a las dos mujeres mirando televisión, el joven sintió un alivio en el estomago, sin saber porque.

-Bulma… ummm… como están?

-Hola lindo Gohan.

-Gohan que susto me diste!

-Hola señorita, le dijo el chico bastante ruborizado, Maron siempre causaba ese efecto en él.

-Discúlpeme Bulma, mi abuelo y yo entramos por la ventana, no queríamos incomodar.

-No te preocupes Gohan, sabes que esta es también tu casa.

-Gracias, bueno, me preguntaba si sabían donde se encuentra mi tío, no esta en el dormitorio como de costumbre.

-Ummm…,eso si que es extraño, en las dos semanas que llevan aquí, tu tío, no había salido de ese cuarto mas que para comer.

-Si, es algo bastante extraño, bueno talvez se aburrió, y decidió dar un paseo.

-Eso espero, ojala que no ande causando destrozos por ahí, ya conocemos como es.

-Umm, si, Bulma, no quisiera molestare pero, podrías darle otra habitación a mi abuelo? Mi tío es bastante desordenado, y al aparecer mi abuelo y el, no se llevan muy bien.

-Por supuesto, puede tomar, la que esta al lado.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable, no se como agradecerle su hospedaje y sus atenciones.

-No es nada, ya te dije, esta es tu casa, y Gohan mandaré a uno de los robot a limpiar el desorden de tu tío, ahora mismo.

-El joven sonrió alegremente, estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que Bulma había hecho por su familia.

-A la mañana siguiente, Raditz entró por la ventana de la enorme habitación, y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba limpio, los platos sucios ya no estaban, habían sabanas limpias, la alfombra estaba totalmente aseada, y el aire del lugar tenia un olor bastante agradable.

-Jumm, ya era hora de que limpiaran este mugrero.

-El hombre se dejo caer sobre la enorme cama, y poco a poco se deshizo de la ropa sucia que llevaba encima, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, rápidamente se fue quedando dormido, las imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior cruzaron su mente, tendría que actuar rápido, sus instintos eran mas fuertes, y no sabría cuanto mas podría soportar.

-Bardock entró a la recamara pegando un portazo, asustando así al saiya que se encontraba dormitando.

-Que demonios! -Dijo pegando un brinco bastante dramático.

-Padre! Que sucede!

-Donde diablos estabas Raditz?

-Eso no te incumbe. -Le dijo el hombre, volteándose y colocando una de las almohadas sobre su rostro.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no debemos causarle problemas a Gohan.

-Raditz solo lo miro bastante desconcertado.

-Déjate de estupideces padre, no estoy causando problemas, solo fui a tomar un poco de aire, estoy harto de este maldito lugar!Ahora tu también quieres controlarme!?, primero el chiquillo ese, después Vegeta y su gente y ahora tu!

-Bardock lo observo bastante enojado.

-Maldita sea Raditz, crees que yo no estoy siendo controlado!

-Mírame! Estamos en la misma situación!

-Solo quería saber que diablos hiciste toda la noche!

-Ya te lo dije padre, no lo repetiré una vez más.

-El hombre se volteo para salir de la habitación, bastante enojado.

-Por cierto, no compartiremos más esta pocilga.

-El saiya salio bruscamente, dando un portazo todavía mas fuerte que el anterior.

-Raditz solo se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, a esas alturas ya nada era importante para él, ni siquiera su padre.

-Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de al lado, una de las peliazules despertaba, al parecer los gritos de la otra habitación habían interrumpido su sueño, la mujer se dispuso a ponerse de pie, y empezar con su rutina matutina, se lavo la cara, los dientes, se cambio de ropa, a una mas cómoda, y comenzó con sus ejercicios mañaneros frente al espejo.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno más! Uno dos, tres, cuatro, uno más, uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

-La voz punzante de la mujer se escuchaba muy suavemente.

-Raditz intentaba descansar, pero al escuchar la vocecita incomoda de la chica, se dispuso a observar que sucedía, se levanto y de uno de los cajones que estaban al lado de su cama, agarro unos boxer color azul y salio de la alcoba dispuesto a merodear, suavemente abrió la puerta de la recamara que estaba al lado, y la observo haciendo según él "unas entrenamientos bastante ridículos", la distraída mujer no se percato de la entrada del hombre a la alcoba, y mirándola de una forma sarcástica le grito:

-Que demonios haces? Te ves ridícula! JAJAJAJAJAJA

-La chica volteo algo malhumorada.

-Que no ves! una chica como yo necesita ejercitarse, y antes de entrar a una habitación se debe tocar la puerta, atrevido. -Dándose la vuelta y continuando así con su rutina sin importarle la presencia del hombre.

-Raditz se acomodo sobre la cama cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, intentando poner cada vez más incomoda a la peliazul, y detenidamente fue observando una a una las cosas que estaban en el lugar.

-El guardarropa estaba abierto, miro infinidad de vestidos, muchos zapatos, varios trajes de baño, y en la mesita, al lado de la cama había un vaso con agua, y un perfume de olor muy agradable.

-Maron lo miraba desde el espejo, sabia que Raditz quería solo molestarla, ya lo había comprobado, el hombre era bastante burlista y manipulador.

-Al terminar de mirar cada objeto del lugar, el saiya centro su mirada en la chica, que vestía un pequeño short y una blusa que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto.

-Podrías dejar de realizar esos movimientos ridículos, desde aquí te ves bastante mal.

-El hombre se puso de pie y camino un poco, colocándose atrás de ella, ambos se observaron en el majestuoso espejo, la diferencia de altura era bastante notable, pero lo mas notable era la actitud misteriosa del hombre, luego de hacer esto el saiya se dispuso a salir del dormitorio.

-El corazón de la mujer latía a mil por hora, y no era por el esfuerzo físico que realizaba, ese hombre tenia una mirada de psicópata, además que se comportaba bastante extraño, la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces se ducho rápidamente, quería pasear o hacer algo que no la hiciera recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos esos últimos días

-Al salir del baño, la chica tomo una ropa interior bastante pequeña, y sin poner mucha atención tomo uno de los vestidos de su armario, cepillo su cabello, y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras de la hermosa mansión.

-Al llegar a la cocina, su sorpresa fue grande, al notar que Raditz ocupaba un lugar en el comedor, la chica paso de largo hasta llegar hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, sirviéndole un vaso de leche a su pequeño hijo.

-Buenos días, dime que hace él aquí?

-Buenos días sabes, no lo se, últimamente esta muy extraño, no quisiera decirlo pero ese hombre planea algo, lo puedo sentir, o tal vez solo estoy siendo muy paranoica.

-La peliazul solo asintió.

-A lo mejor se canso de pasar tanto tiempo en esa habitación, no debemos juzgarlo.

-Bulma, la observo algo sorprendida.

-La comida se empezó a servir en la mesa, a lo que las dos mujeres tomaron asiento.

-Y que planes tenemos para hoy?

-Planes? … lo siento Maron, pero con todo lo que ha pasado en este lugar, había olvidado por completo mis obligaciones, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado en el laboratorio, mis padres regresan en una semana, y tengo que adelantar algunas cosas, así que tomare unos dos días para ponerme al corriente con todo, así que diviértete, ve de compras, visita la playa, o no se, solo descansa.

-La mujer solo le sonrío, no hay problema.

-Raditz devoraba lentamente su plato de comida, mientras su atención se centraba en la conversación de las damas.

-Bulma estaba algo pensativa y preocupada, según ella aparentemente sin razón alguna.

-Ummm, no se que me pasa? Todo va tan bien, que podría salir mal.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo, esta historia me tiene muy emocionada, este capitulo me gusto mucho, Bardock se va ir incorporando un poco más en la historia.**_

_**Gracias también por todos los comentarios ^^**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica, sugerencia, o corregir algún detallito que se me haya pasado, es bienvenido, en mi perfil esta mi twitter y la pagina de face.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_


End file.
